The present invention relates to a system and a method for production control, such as retrieval of production information of products, instruction to processing apparatuses and registration of production plans. More particularly, it relates to production control system and method for controlling information on production of semiconductors by utilizing various information changing with time.
A conventional production control system will now be described with reference to FIGS. 21(a) through 21(c).
The conventional production control system includes plural execution systems for controlling apparatuses installed in a manufacturing plant in accordance with their use purposes. Execution systems generally used are, for example, an information retrieval system 10 (for retrieving production information of products) shown in a block diagram of FIG. 21(a), an apparatus instruction system 20 (for instructing processing apparatuses) shown in a block diagram of FIG. 21(b), a production plan registration system 30 (for registering production plans) shown in a block diagram of FIG. 21(c) and the like.
As is shown in FIGS. 21(a) through 21(c), the information retrieval system 10, the apparatus instruction system 20 and the production plan registration system 30 respectively include function setting means 11, 21 and 31, function executing means 12, 22 and 32, and result informing means 13, 23 and 33.
Now, a method of retrieving production information by using the information retrieval system 10 will be described with reference to FIG. 21(a).
First, the information retrieval system 10 is activated.
Next, a retrieval method is selected by using the function setting means 11 from a table or the like of retrieval methods previously registered in the information retrieval system 10, and execution of the retrieval is instructed by pushing a retrieval start button or the like.
Then, the retrieval is executed by the function executing means 12 by using, for example, an SQL statement or the like in accordance with the retrieval method selected by the function setting means 11.
Subsequently, when the retrieval using an SQL statement or the like is completed and a retrieval result is obtained, the result is output to a printer or the like by the result informing means 13.
Now, a method of instructing a processing apparatus for processing products to suspend the processing by using the apparatus instruction system 20 will be described with reference to FIG. 21(b).
First, the apparatus instruction system 20 is activated.
Next, a processing apparatus to be suspended is selected by the function setting means 21 from a table or the like of processing apparatuses previously registered in the apparatus instruction system 20, and a command for suspending the processing is set by inputting a reason for the suspension from a keyboard. Thereafter, a process suspension menu is selected on a menu panel or the like so as to instruct the suspension of the processing.
Then, the command for suspending the processing set by the function setting means 21 is executed on the processing apparatus by the function executing means 22.
Subsequently, when the execution of the command is completed and an execution result of the command is returned from the processing apparatus, the execution result of the command is output by the result informing means 23 to a dedicated screen, such as a CRT, of the apparatus instruction system 20.
Now, a method of registering a production plan for products by using the production plan registration system 30 will be described with reference to FIG. 21(c).
First, the production plan registration system 30 is activated.
Next, a production plan is set by the function setting means 31 by inputting a process start schedule, a process complete schedule and the like by using a mouse or the like and inputting a recipient and the like of the products by using a bar code or the like.
Then, the production plan set by the function setting means 31 is transmitted by the function executing means 32 to a processing apparatus.
Subsequently, when the transmission of the production plan is completed and a transmission result is returned from the processing apparatus, the transmission result is registered by the result informing means 33 in a table or the like controlled by the production plan registration system 30.
In the retrieval of production information, the instruction to processing apparatuses and the registration of production plans by using the conventional production control system, however, it is necessary to activate an individual execution system in accordance with the use purpose and to input or set information by using user interfaces different between execution systems. Therefore, it is difficult for a user to operate the respective execution systems because the operating methods are respectively different and it is also difficult to understand functions peculiar to the respective execution systems.
Furthermore, the results of the retrieval of production information, the instruction to processing apparatuses and the registration of production plans obtained by the conventional production control system are output to output devices in formats both different between the respective execution systems. Therefore, a user can make a mistake in understanding an output result and in finding an output device for outputting the result.
Accordingly, in use of the conventional production control system, a user is required to be skillful in the complicated operating methods and functions of the respective execution systems.
Moreover, in retrieving the same production information from apparatuses installed in different manufacturing plants by using the conventional production control system, the retrieval should be conducted separately in the execution systems of the respective manufacturing plants. Therefore, it takes a disadvantageously long time for a user to make retrieval, namely, to get desired information.
The conventional production control system further has various problems that information cannot be timely retrieved, that the yield of products is lowered because instruction to a processing apparatus is delayed, and that registration of a production plan is delayed when the operation condition of a processing apparatus is changed (because of settlement of a trouble or the like).
In consideration of the aforementioned conventional problems, an object of the invention is controlling an apparatus installed in a manufacturing plant without being skillful in the operating method or function of an execution system for controlling the apparatus.
In order to achieve the object, according to the invention, the apparatus installed in the manufacturing plant is controlled by using a request system for setting an executive function to be executed for controlling the apparatus installed in the manufacturing plant through an agent system for instructing the execution system to execute the executive function.
Specifically, the first production control system of this invention for controlling apparatuses installed in manufacturing plants by using execution systems, comprises a request system for setting an executive function to be executed for controlling any of the apparatuses; and an agent system connected with the execution systems and the request system through a computer network, and the request system includes function setting means for setting, in a function setting part, a function name indicating a kind of an executive function to be executed and a manufacturing plant where the executive function is to be executed; execution condition setting means for setting an execution start condition or an execution end condition for the executive function in a start condition setting part or an end condition setting part; and execution information transmitting means for transmitting, to the agent system, the function name and the manufacturing plant set in the function setting part and the execution start condition or the execution end condition set in the start condition setting part or the end condition setting part as execution information, and the agent system includes execution information receiving means for receiving the execution information transmitted from the execution information transmitting means; function controlling means for determining whether or not the execution start condition or the execution end condition included in the execution information received by the execution information receiving means is satisfied, and when the execution start condition or the execution end condition is satisfied, for instructing an execution system working in the manufacturing plant included in the execution information received by the execution information receiving means to start or end execution of the executive function indicated by the function name included in the execution information received by the execution information receiving means, receiving an execution result from the execution system obtained by carrying out the executive function directed to the execution system, and storing the received execution result in a result return part; and result informing means for outputting the execution result stored in the result return part to a message device.
In the first production control system, when a function name indicating the kind of an executive function, a manufacturing plant where the executive function is to be executed and an execution start condition or an execution end condition for the executive function are set in the request system, the agent system instructs an execution system working in the set manufacturing plant to start or end execution of the executive function indicated by the set function name when the set execution start or end condition is satisfied, so that the execution system can start or end the execution of the executive function in accordance with the instruction.
Thus, merely by setting the function name, the manufacturing plant and the execution start condition or the execution end condition in the request system, the execution system working in the set manufacturing plant starts or ends the execution of the executive function indicated by the set function name when the set execution start or end condition is satisfied. Therefore, there is no need to be skillful in the operating method or function of the execution system in order to start or end the executive function. Accordingly, for example, when information retrieval or processing for products is set as the executive function together with plural manufacturing plants in the request system, the information retrieval can be started or the processing for products can be ended simultaneously in the plural manufacturing plants by using a common request format, and hence, time required for the operation can be shortened. Furthermore, for example, when a proceeding state of a lot or the like is set as the execution start condition or the execution end condition together with the information retrieval or the processing for products set as the executive function in the request system, the information retrieval can be started or the processing for products can be ended timely in accordance with the proceeding state of the lot.
Furthermore, in the first production control system, the result informing means outputs the execution result obtained by carrying out the executive function directed to the execution system to the message device. Therefore, various execution results can be output in a common format, and hence, the contents of execution results can be easily understood.
In the first production control system, the function setting means preferably sets the function name indicating the kind of the executive function to be executed and the manufacturing plant where the executive function is to be executed by using a Web browser, an electric mail software or a telephone.
Thus, a function name and a manufacturing plant can be easily set without being skillful in the operating method of the execution system.
In the first production control system, the function name indicating the kind of the executive function set by the function setting means is preferably an execution command recognizable to a computer, an HTTP address or an SQL statement.
Thus, a function name can be easily set without being skillful in the function of the execution system.
In the first production control system, the execution condition setting means preferably sets the execution start condition or the execution end condition for the executive function in the start condition setting part or the end condition setting part by using a Web browser, an electric mail software or a telephone.
Thus, an execution start condition or an execution end condition can be easily set without being skillful in the operating method of the execution system.
In the first production control system, the execution start condition or the execution end condition for the executive function set by the execution condition setting means preferably includes temporary halt or re-start of the executive function or another function.
Thus, an executive function can be started or ended more timely.
The second production control system of this invention for controlling apparatuses installed in manufacturing plants by using execution systems, comprises a request system for setting an executive function to be executed for controlling any of the apparatuses; an agent system connected with the execution systems and the request system through a computer network; and a reply system connected with the agent system through a computer network, and the request system includes function setting means for setting, in a function setting part, a function name indicating a kind of an executive function to be executed and a manufacturing plant where the executive function is to be executed; execution condition setting means for setting an execution start condition or an execution end condition for the executive function in a start condition setting part or an end condition setting part; informing method setting means for setting, in an informing method setting part, a result informing method for outputting, to a message device, an execution result obtained by carrying out the executive function by any of the execution systems; and execution information transmitting means for transmitting, to the agent system, the function name and the manufacturing plant set in the function setting part, the execution start condition or the execution end condition set in the start condition setting part or the end condition setting part, and the result informing method set in the informing method setting part as execution information, and the agent system includes execution information receiving means for receiving the execution information transmitted from the execution information transmitting means; function controlling means for determining whether or not the execution start condition or the execution end condition included in the execution information received by the execution information receiving means is satisfied, and when the execution start condition or the execution end condition is satisfied, for instructing an execution system working in the manufacturing plant included in the execution information received by the execution information receiving means to start or end execution of the executive function indicated by the function name included in the execution information received by the execution information receiving means, receiving an execution result from the execution system obtained by carrying out the executive function directed to the execution system, and storing the received execution result in a result return part; and result transmitting means for transmitting, to the reply system, the execution result stored in the result return part and the result informing method included in the execution information received by the execution information receiving means as execution result information, and the reply system includes result receiving means for receiving the execution result information transmitted from the result transmitting means; and result informing means for outputting, to the message device, the execution result included in the execution result information received by the result receiving means on the basis of the result informing method included in the execution result information received by the result receiving means.
In the second production control system, when a function name indicating the kind of an executive function, a manufacturing plant where the executive function is to be executed and an execution start condition or an execution end condition for the executive function are set in the request system, the agent system instructs an execution system working in the set manufacturing plant to start or end execution of the executive function indicated by the set function name when the set execution start or end condition is satisfied, so that the execution system can start or end the execution of the executive function in accordance with the instruction.
Thus, merely by setting the function name, the manufacturing plant and the execution start condition or the execution end condition in the request system, the execution system working in the set manufacturing plant starts or ends the execution of the executive function indicated by the set function name when the set execution start or end condition is satisfied. Therefore, there is no need to be skillful in the operating method or function of the execution system in order to start or end the executive function. Accordingly, for example, when information retrieval or processing for products is set as the executive function together with plural manufacturing plants in the request system, the information retrieval can be started or the processing for products can be ended simultaneously in the plural manufacturing plants by using a common request format, and hence, time required for the operation can be shortened. Furthermore, for example, when a proceeding state of a lot or the like is set as the execution start condition or the execution end condition together with the information retrieval or the processing for products set as the executive function in the request system, the information retrieval can be started or the processing for products can be ended timely in accordance with the proceeding state of the lot.
Furthermore, in the second production control system, the result informing means outputs the execution result obtained by carrying out the executive function directed to the execution system to the message device. Therefore, various execution results can be output in a common format, and hence, the contents of execution results can be easily understood. In addition, the result informing means outputs the execution result to the message device on the basis of the result informing method set by the informing method setting means. Therefore, when, for example, a recipient (a predetermined message device and its address) is set as the result informing method, the execution result can be definitely output to the predetermined message device, and hence, the execution result can be definitely received.
In the second production control system, the execution information transmitting means preferably transmits the execution information to an agent system corresponding to a final recipient through plural agent systems.
Thus, the execution information can be transmitted to an agent system not directly recognized by the execution information transmitting means.
In the second production control system, the execution information transmitting means preferably transmits the execution information to an agent system corresponding to a final recipient through plural agent systems selected so as to minimize a total load of the agent systems through which the execution information is transmitted.
Thus, the execution information can be efficiently transmitted to an agent system corresponding to a final recipient.
In the second production control system, the execution information transmitting means preferably transmits the execution information to an agent system corresponding to a final recipient through plural agent systems selected so as to make comparatively small a total load of the agent systems through which the execution information is transmitted.
Thus, even when the execution information cannot be transmitted to the agent system corresponding to the final recipient through plural agent systems so as to minimize the total load of the passed agent systems, the execution information can be transmitted to the agent system corresponding to the final recipient so as to make the total load of the passed agent systems the second or third smallest.
In the second production control system, the execution information transmitting means preferably transmits the execution information to an agent system corresponding to a final recipient through plural agent systems selected so as to minimize a number of the agent systems through which the execution information is transmitted.
Thus, the execution information can be easily transmitted to the agent system corresponding to the final recipient.
In the second production control system, the execution information transmitting means preferably transmits the execution information to an agent system corresponding to a final recipient through plural agent systems selected so as to make comparatively small a number of the agent systems through which the execution information is transmitted.
Thus, even when the execution information cannot be transmitted to the agent system corresponding to the final recipient through plural agent systems so as to minimize the number of the passed agent systems, the execution information can be transmitted to the agent system corresponding to the final recipient so as to make the number of the passed agent systems the second or third smallest.
In the second production control system, the informing method setting means preferably sets the result informing method in the informing method setting part by using a Web browser, an electric mail software or a telephone.
Thus, a result informing method can be easily set without being skillful in the operating method of the execution system.
In the second production control system, the result informing method set by the informing method setting means preferably includes an informing level corresponding to a degree of urgency in outputting, to the message device, the execution result obtained by carrying out the executive function by the execution system, and the result informing means preferably outputs the execution result to the message device on the basis of the informing level.
Thus, an execution result with a higher degree of urgency can be priorly output to a message device.
In the second production control system, the result informing method set by the informing method setting means preferably includes an informing mode for indicating whether or not to confirm receipt of the execution result by the message device in outputting the execution result obtained by carrying out the executive function by the execution system, and when the informing mode is set to confirm receipt of the execution result by the message device, the result informing means preferably repeatedly outputs the execution result to the message device until the receipt of the execution result is confirmed by the message device.
Thus, a significant execution result can be definitely output to a message device.
In the second production control system, the result transmitting means preferably transmits the execution result information to the reply system through plural agent systems.
Thus, the execution result information can be transmitted to a reply system not directly recognized by the result transmitting means.
In the second production control system, the result transmitting means preferably transmits the execution result information to the reply system through plural agent systems selected so as to minimize a total load of the agent systems through which the execution result information is transmitted.
Thus, the execution result information can be efficiently transmitted to the reply system.
In the second production control system, the result transmitting means preferably transmits the execution result information to the reply system through plural agent systems selected so as to make comparatively small a total load of the agent systems through which the execution result information is transmitted.
Thus, even when the execution result information cannot be transmitted to the reply system through plural agent systems so as to minimize the total load of the passed agent systems, the execution result information can be transmitted to the reply system so as to make the total load of the passed agent systems the second or third smallest.
In the second production control system, the result transmitting means preferably transmits the execution result information to the reply system through plural agent systems selected so as to minimize a number of the agent systems through which the execution result information is transmitted.
Thus, the execution result information can be easily transmitted to the reply system.
In the second production control system, the result transmitting means preferably transmits the execution result information to the reply system through plural agent systems selected so as to make comparatively small a number of the agent systems through which the execution result information is transmitted.
Thus, even when the execution result information cannot be transmitted to the reply system through plural agent systems so as to minimize the number of the passed agent systems, the execution result information can be transmitted to the reply system so as to make the number of the passed agent systems the second or third smallest.
The first production control method of this invention for controlling apparatuses installed in manufacturing plants by using execution systems, comprises the steps of setting, by using a request system for setting an executive function to be executed for controlling any of the apparatuses, a function name indicating a kind of the executive function, a manufacturing plant where the executive function is to be executed, and an execution start condition or an execution end condition for the executive function; transmitting, by using the request system, the set function name, the set manufacturing plant and the set execution start condition or the set execution end condition as execution information to an agent system connected with the execution systems and the request system through a computer network; and by using the agent system, receiving the execution information transmitted from the request system, determining whether or not the execution start condition or the execution end condition included in the execution information is satisfied, and when the execution start condition or the execution end condition is satisfied, instructing an execution system working in the manufacturing plant included in the execution information to start or end execution of the executive function indicated by the function name included in the execution information, receiving an execution result from the execution system obtained by carrying out the executive function directed to the execution system, and outputting the execution result to a message device.
In the first production control method, when a function name indicating the kind of an executive function, a manufacturing plant where the executive function is to be executed and an execution start condition or an execution end condition for the executive function are set in the request system, the agent system instructs an execution system working in the set manufacturing plant to start or end execution of the executive function indicated by the set function name when the set execution start or end condition is satisfied, so that the execution system can start or end the execution of the executive function in accordance with the instruction.
Thus, merely by setting the function name, the manufacturing plant and the execution start condition or the execution end condition in the request system, the execution system working in the set manufacturing plant starts or ends the execution of the executive function indicated by the set function name when the set execution start or end condition is satisfied. Therefore, there is no need to be skillful in the operating method or function of the execution system in order to start or end the executive function. Accordingly, for example, when information retrieval or processing for products is set as the executive function together with plural manufacturing plants in the request system, the information retrieval can be started or the processing for products can be ended simultaneously in the plural manufacturing plants by using a common request format, and hence, time required for the operation can be shortened. Furthermore, for example, when a proceeding state of a lot or the like is set as the execution start condition or the execution end condition together with the information retrieval or the processing for products set as the executive function in the request system, the information retrieval can be started or the processing for products can be ended timely in accordance with the proceeding state of the lot.
Furthermore, in the first production control method, the agent system outputs the execution result obtained by carrying out the executive function directed to the execution system to the message device. Therefore, various execution results can be output in a common format, and hence, the contents of execution results can be easily understood.
In the first production control method, the function name indicating the kind of the executive function set by the request system is preferably an execution command recognizable to a computer, an HTTP address or an SQL statement.
Thus, a function name can be easily set without being skillful in the function of the execution system.
In the first production control method, the execution start condition or the execution end condition for the executive function set by the request system preferably includes temporary halt or re-start of the executive function or another function.
Thus, an executive function can be started or ended more timely.
The second production control method of this invention for controlling apparatuses installed in manufacturing plants by using execution systems, comprises the steps of setting, by using a request system for setting an executive function to be executed for controlling any of the apparatuses, a function name indicating a kind of the executive function, a manufacturing plant where the executive function is to be executed, an execution start condition or an execution end condition for the executive function, and a result informing method for outputting, to a message device, an execution result obtained by carrying out the executive function by any of the execution systems; transmitting, by using the request system, the set function name, the set manufacturing plant, the set execution start condition or the set execution end condition and the set result informing method as execution information to an agent system connected with the execution systems and the request system through a computer network; by using the agent system, receiving the execution information transmitted from the request system, determining whether or not the execution start condition or the execution end condition included in the execution information is satisfied, and when the execution start condition or the execution end condition is satisfied, instructing an execution system working in the manufacturing plant included in the execution information to start or end execution of the executive function indicated by the function name included in the execution information, receiving an execution result from the execution system obtained by carrying out the executive function directed to the execution system, and transmitting, as execution result information, the execution result and the result informing method included in the execution information to a reply system connected with the agent system through a computer network; and by using the reply system, receiving the execution result information transmitted from the agent system and outputting, to the message device, the execution result included in the execution result information on the basis of the result informing method included in the execution result information.
In the second production control method, when a function name indicating the kind of an executive function, a manufacturing plant where the executive function is to be executed and an execution start condition or an execution end condition for the executive function are set in the request system, the agent system instructs an execution system working in the set manufacturing plant to start or end execution of the executive function indicated by the set function name when the set execution start or end condition is satisfied, so that the execution system can start or end the execution of the executive function in accordance with the instruction.
Thus, merely by setting the function name, the manufacturing plant and the execution start condition or the execution end condition in the request system, the execution system working in the set manufacturing plant starts or ends the execution of the executive function indicated by the set function name when the set execution start or end condition is satisfied. Therefore, there is no need to be skillful in the operating method or function of the execution system in order to start or end the executive function. Accordingly, for example, when information retrieval or processing for products is set as the executive function together with plural manufacturing plants in the request system, the information retrieval can be started or the processing for products can be ended simultaneously in the plural manufacturing plants by using a common request format, and hence, time required for the operation can be shortened. Furthermore, for example, when a proceeding state of a lot or the like is set as the execution start condition or the execution end condition together with the information retrieval or the processing for products set as the executive function in the request system, the information retrieval can be started or the processing for products can be ended timely in accordance with the proceeding state of the lot.
Furthermore, in the second production control method, the reply system outputs the execution result obtained by carrying out the executive function directed to the execution system to the message device. Therefore, various execution results can be output in a common format, and hence, the contents of execution results can be easily understood. In addition, since the reply system outputs the execution result to the message device on the basis of the set result informing method, when, for example, a recipient (a predetermined message device and its address) is set as the result informing method, the execution result can be definitely output to the predetermined message device, and hence, the execution result can be definitely received.
In the second production control method, the result informing method set by the request system preferably includes an informing level corresponding to a degree of urgency in outputting, to the message device, the execution result obtained by carrying out the executive function by the execution system, and the reply system preferably outputs the execution result to the message device on the basis of the informing level.
Thus, an execution result with a higher degree of urgency can be priorly output to a message device.
In the second production control method, the result informing method set by the request system preferably includes an informing mode for indicating whether or not to confirm receipt of the execution result by the message device in outputting the execution result obtained by carrying out the executive function by the execution system, and when the informing mode is set to confirm receipt of the execution result by the message device, the reply system preferably repeatedly outputs the execution result to the message device until the receipt of the execution result is confirmed by the message device.
Thus, a significant execution result can be definitely output to a message device.
In the second production control method, the request system preferably transmits the execution information to an agent system corresponding to a final recipient through plural agent systems.
Thus, the execution information can be transmitted to an agent system not directly recognized by the request system.
In the second production control method, the request system preferably transmits the execution information to an agent system corresponding to a final recipient through plural agent systems selected so as to minimize a total load of the agent systems through which the execution information is transmitted.
Thus, the execution information can be efficiently transmitted to the agent system corresponding to the final recipient.
In the second production control method, the request system preferably transmits the execution information to an agent system corresponding to a final recipient through plural agent systems selected so as to make comparatively small a total load of the agent systems through which the execution information is transmitted.
Thus, even when the execution information cannot be transmitted to the agent system corresponding to the final recipient through plural agent systems so as to minimize the total load of the passed agent systems, the execution information can be transmitted to the agent system corresponding to the final recipient so as to make the total load of the passed agent systems the second or third smallest.
In the second production control method, the request system preferably transmits the execution information to an agent system corresponding to a final recipient through plural agent systems selected so as to minimize a number of the agent systems through which the execution information is transmitted.
Thus, the execution information can be easily transmitted to the agent system corresponding to the final recipient.
In the second production control method, the request system preferably transmits the execution information to an agent system corresponding to a final recipient through plural agent systems selected so as to make comparatively small a number of the agent systems through which the execution information is transmitted.
Thus, even when the execution information cannot be transmitted to the agent system corresponding to the final recipient through plural agent systems so as to minimize the number of the passed agent systems, the execution information can be transmitted to the agent system corresponding to the final recipient so as to make the number of the passed agent systems the second or third smallest.
In the second production control method, the agent system preferably transmits the execution result information to the reply system through plural agent systems.
Thus, the execution result information can be transmitted to a reply system not directly recognized by the agent system.
In the second production control method, the agent system preferably transmits the execution result information to the reply system through plural agent systems selected so as to minimize a total load of the agent systems through which the execution result information is transmitted.
Thus, the execution result information can be efficiently transmitted to the reply system.
In the second production control method, the agent system preferably transmits the execution result information to the reply system through plural agent systems selected so as to make comparatively small a total load of the agent systems through which the execution result information is transmitted.
Thus, even when the execution result information cannot be transmitted to the reply system through plural agent systems so as to minimize the total load of the passed agent systems, the execution result information can be transmitted to the reply system so as to make the total load of the passed agent systems the second or third smallest.
In the second production control method, the agent system preferably transmits the execution result information to the reply system through plural agent systems selected so as to minimize a number of the agent systems through which the execution result information is transmitted.
Thus, the execution result information can be easily transmitted to the reply system.
In the second production control method, the agent system preferably transmits the execution result information to the reply system through plural agent systems selected so as to make comparatively small a number of the agent systems through which the execution result information is transmitted.
Thus, even when the execution result information cannot be transmitted to the reply system through plural agent systems so as to minimize the number of the passed agent systems, the execution result information can be transmitted to the reply system so as to make the number of the passed agent systems the second or third smallest.